I Want to Kiss You
by JL724
Summary: The cool facade of Ohtori Kyoya is shattered when his life turns upside down at the series of blind dates set up by Tamaki. However, his only solution, a fake girlfriend by the name of Yuki Yamato, might be more trouble than she's worth.
1. Prologue

A Rose By Any Other Name-An OHSHC Fanfiction

A/N: Yeah…just written out of whim.

Chapter One

The atmosphere in the room gave her shivers.

"Oi, Yamato. Nervous?"

She sent her senpai a grateful smile as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"A bit. Was it like this for your first conference too?"

He smiled, sipping his cup. Steam rose up in swirls.

"Yeah, it was. Especially considering that my senpai wasn't as nice as I am."

His warm smile settled her nerves a bit. Only the top writers of the company were allowed to interview such prestigious people as the Ohtori group. Their new CEO, Ohtori Yuuichi, was coming out for his first press conference, and any misplaced questions would not only ruin the interview, but also her career.

Akira-senpai glanced at his watch. "Yuki, go take a seat. Near the front, if you can. It's almost time."

Yuki took in a deep breath as she fumbled with her cup. "O-okay."

Her senpai smiled, before disappearing for the camera. Yuki looked around for a place to put down her coffee. Spotting a waste basket, she strode quickly towards her goal when…

"Ittai…"

Her eyes, that had been squeezed shut, snapped open when she felt someone grabbing her arms. Gently, the person behind her raised her to her feet.

An angelic voice asked her, "Are you okay?"

***

Seriously what was _wrong_ with him?

The youngest son of the Ohtori family gripped the poor girl's arms. She looked like she was about to faint.

He slowly put her upright. She turned around, her blouse soaked in the brown liquid. Luckily, it seemed to have been cooled when it splashed on her. She dazedly looked at her rescuer.

"Er…thank you."

He smiled. "Yes, of course…"

He caught sight of her name tag. "Yamato-san."

"Yuki!"

They both turned to see a young man with dyed brown hair and a huge camera rushing towards them. He widened his eyes as he saw her blouse.

"What happened?"

Yuki seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Oh…sorry, Senpai. I accidently bumped into…" She turned towards Kyoya, her eyebrow raised.

"Kyoya."

"Ah, yes. I accidently bumped into Kyoya-san. He helped me."

The man shook his head, clicking his tongue. "I leave you for three minutes, and this is what happens. Thanks a lot, Kyoya-san. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Kyoya plastered on a smile. "No, not at all."

He watched as the girl and her senpai walked away, with the older man draping a jacket around her shoulders.

What a strange day.

***

A/N: Er…I dunno why I wrote this…but a review would be appreciated?

Anyways, there should be more progress in the next chapter. Think of this as an introduction.


	2. Chap I

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School and such excuses have finally caught up with me, and I seem to delight in procrastinating. Hm. Anyways, as you could tell, the first chapter was something introductory. I've always wanted to do something with at least a couple adult themes (with Kyoya!) in it, although nothing major. I do hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter Two: A Death Glare is Fatal

"Tamaki?"

It was scary to see Kyoya in this state, Tamaki mused. If it was not for the fact that they had known each other for a decade, the blonde would have been running the hell out of there.

"Yes, my friend?"

If this statement, drawn out in an annoying sing-song voice, had an even more frightening affect on the Shadow King, Tamaki simply did not notice. Kyoya, to the casual observer, seemed remarkably calm, legs crossed, and a hand on the tea cup in front of him. Only those who had studied body language excessively, or simply knew the man too well, would have seen the vein pulsing in the temple.

"It seems that you are underestimating me."

The fury that boiled under the surface seemed to come out as a thin sheet of ice, coating around the simple statement. Examining his perfectly manicured nails, Tamaki gave a grin.

"Am I?"

Kyoya smiled. It was a friendly, warming smile, one that he would have used in the years past to welcome guests into their legendary host club. Tamaki scratched his chin thoughtfully.

_Maybe I have gone too far._

Pushing away the empty tea cup, Tamaki leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Really, Kyoya. I would think that you would've matured by now. Aren't the hormones that were asleep for so long fully awake now? They could do with some coffee."

Kyoya was too furious to interpret the metaphoric sentence. The nerve of the man! If it had been anyone else—

"You would've neutralized me, I'm sure."

The bespectacled man blinked. A coy smile played around Tamaki's lips, one that hadn't appeared since Haruhi left for America. How long had it been, Kyoya mused. Three, four years?

Tamaki waggled a finger at him. "Now, now, Kyoya. Stop avoiding the subject. You know Mori-senpai's married, Hunny-senpai and Hikaru both have fiancées, and Kaoru seems to be going well with his girlfriend. It's time you settle down as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a secret girlfriend, do you?"

"Of course not," Kyoya snapped. The outburst had no effect on the blonde idiot, besides the wide grin spreading across his face.

"Aw, come on now. Don't be shy."

"You're an idiot, Tamaki. Just because Haruhi's decided to return next month is no reason for you to meddle in my personal affairs."

The French man leaned back in his chair, gesturing carelessly. "Oh, shut up Kyoya. Almost all of the club are getting married this year or the next. It seems ridiculous to me that you, the Shadow King, is still single, a virgin, and have no future prospect of romance in life."

Kyoya blanched. "Does that mean…you and Haruhi…"

Tamaki grinned. "It sure does sound like it, neh?"

Fingering his coffee cup, Kyoya gave his friend a dry glare. "Congratulations. I'll be sure to ask about it when Haruhi comes back."

For the first time, Tamaki lost his calm. He acted more like the blustering idiot of his high school days as he widened his eyes, and yelled, "NO!"

Kyoya couldn't help the chuckle. Tamaki, looking a bit red, sat down again, frowning.

"At least give it a try."

The pathetic plea finally gave way into the Shadow King's cold front. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes.

"Alright. Quite honestly, I really don't see a point. It's not like a series of blind dates will land me in a June wedding."

Tamaki beamed. "You'll see. Of course, meeting and dating through a blind date isn't romantic whatsoever, but with your personality, it'll have to do."

The bespectacled man fixed a pointed stare on the blonde. "You do know I could track you down and destroy you for this?"

Tamaki smiled. "You really think I do?"

Kyoya graced him with a grin that scared the man more than a glare from Haruhi and the threat of taxpayers put together.

_And that_, the blonde thought, _is why you should never go to offend an Ohtori._

***

"Yamato-san?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

It was the end of day. At least, for Yun-chan, it was. The four year old, who looked barely a day over two, pretended not to hear as his teacher called over his temporary mother.

They spoke in whispers, eyeing him with a glance every now and then. He sighed. If only adults could see the world as clearly as himself.

"Yun-chan! Let's go home!"

That voice. That ringing, cheerful voice that sounded so fake and real at the same time. If only his real mother had sounded this way…

It was a painful reminder. The younger sister of his mother, Yuki Yamato was exactly the opposite, personality wise. His mother had been sad, regal, graceful, and elegant all at once. His aunt was cheerful, coarse, and had an unhealthy appetite for chocolate.

Yuki sighed as her nephew fixed his heavy grey eyes on her. It was unnatural for four-year olds to have eyes like that.

"Come along. I'll buy you a cake on the way."

Wordlessly, the boy stood, his jacket draped neatly over his arm. He waited for Yuki to start walking, his expression not once changing.

Yuki nearly broke down and cried then. If her sister hadn't committed suicide, if her husband hadn't abandoned her and her unborn child, if they hadn't been disinherited, maybe, _maybe_ this little boy wouldn't be having these eyes, and would be walking home smiling, hand in hand with his mother.

Fate was extremely biased, she concluded, before bustling out after her nephew.

***

"Kyoya's acting strange again."

Yoshio looked up. Fuyumi was standing there, hands on her hips, looking remarkably like her mother. "Honestly, Father, how can you be so careless? You must be going senile, really."

The man smiled. After retiring, receiving two grandsons, and seeing all of his children grow up not as crooked as he had, the cold CEO of Ohtori Medical Industries had finally lost his edge. A good thing, really. Imagine the influence he could've had on his grandchildren.

"Are you listening!?"

Sighing, the old man closed his book, and gave his daughter his full attention. "Yes, Fuyumi, now I am. What is it?"

"Kyoya's disappeared somewhere. He's not in his office, he's not in his room, and he hasn't left a note."

"Fuyumi. Kyoya's twenty-seven. He's not your baby brother anymore. He's free to do whatever he likes."

The woman sighed, brushing her hair aside distractedly. "I know. But I'm worried. He's been acting rather strange lately."

Yoshio scoffed. "Of course he has. He's in love."

***

To be fair, Yoshio was partly right. The matter did include certain points of romantic love, but of course, it didn't really include the emotion itself.

Kyoya had to suppress a yawn as the female in front of him fluttered her eyelashes and went on and on about Paris. He quite honestly didn't care, having visited there too many times, but she seemed to have an weird attraction to the city.

"…and of course, the shopping boutiques there are fabulous! My grandmother had the privilege of meeting Coco Chanel herself, and all of us get free discounts on the latest merchandise! And then there's…"

Kyoya set his tea cup down with a noticeable clink. She stopped abruptly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I apologize, Ms. Nakamura, but I'm afraid I remembered an important business matter I simply cannot miss. I hope you understand."

Her face immediately fell. "Oh. Of course. Yes, I understand. Please do hurry. I would hate it if you were late because of me."

Giving a gracious smile, Kyoya bowed as he stood up and left the table. Making sure to pay for the check, he hurried out the café, vowing to make sure that Tamaki would drown in paperwork.

"Kyoya…san?"

Turning at the sound of his name, he came face to face with a familiar perplexed expression, set off with red glasses and startling grey eyes.

How strange….it was rare for anyone in Japan to be blessed with grey eyes…

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he turned on a friendly smile. "Yes? May I help you?"

The perplexed face turned into a smile as the woman beamed and bowed. "Oh, hello! I thought I saw you, and was just wondering if you would turn when I called. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. You must be extremely busy."

Kyoya smiled. He was confused; the face was familiar, but he couldn't recall a name. But she was obviously on friendly terms with him to be so open about calling out his name. Perhaps they were old classmates?

"Oh no, not at all. May I inquire your name, please?"

She flushed, nearly dropping her bag. "Oh, yes! My name is Yamato Yuki. I saw you at a press conference, for your older brother. He took over your father's company last year, and that was his first interview as CEO. I was there as assistant reporter to Tokyo Times."

Ah, of course. He remembered her. His eyes flickered to a slight stain on her blouse. Was it the same blue blouse she had been wearing there as well?

"I feel honored that you remembered me. How are you, Yamato-san?"

She blushed fiercely. "I'm fine, thank you! Of course I remember your name! You're a legend in the financial world! Anyone from Tokyo to Los Angeles knows the Ohtori family, especially their youngest son. It's an honor _you_ remember _me_, Kyoya-san."

He smiled back, partially amused at her flatteries, partially distracted. His watch beeped, reminding him of another dreaded match-making meeting.

He paused thoughtfully, staring at Yamato-san making blustering remarks about his many achievements.

Would it work?

Kyoya shook his head inwardly. Sometimes, he found himself as reckless as Tamaki.

"Yamato-san?"

He stopped her mid-sentenced. She looked up, widening her eyes in question. "Yes?"

"Would you accompany me for coffee? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

***

"I-I-_what_?"

Kyoya sighed, sipping a frothy latte. He really was drinking coffee too much these days.

"I was asking, Yamato-san, a simple request. I would like you to be my….companion, for lack of a better word, for the next few months."

His classic smirk on his face, Kyoya watched in amusement as the woman gaped, her eyes wide. She seemed to be at loss of words, so he filled her in.

"Of course, there will be a payment fee, on whatever we agree upon. There will strictly be no physical contact, unless the time calls upon it, for which I will then pay an additional fine. I will also provide any additional costs for wardrobe wear, restaurant bills, and so on. In return, all you must do is act like we are in a personal relationship, out in public. In private, we will be no more than friendly acquaintances, but when the situation becomes so, you and I will be a couple."

Yuki finally found her voice. Stammering, she said, "B-but I-I don't u-understand. _Why_?"

The man sighed. Brushing his hair away from his face, he adopted a patient tone. "Yamato-san, I understand you are confused. I've become part of a series of extremely _bothersome_ circumstances that I will be able to escape if you decide to help me. True, there are plenty of females willing to be in your place, but….let's just say I've take a liking to you."

Yuki's heart was pounding. What was going on?

***

A/N: To my readers: I understand the first and second chapters were vaguely boring, but this is only the start! I hope to make this story as entertaining as possible, with no bounds for clichés, fluffy moments, and so on. Please review!


	3. Chap II

A/N: Yes, I know. A dead person has miraculously risen again. I have a decent excuse, but saying it will make me look like I literally will die in several weeks, so for now, just enjoy the chapter.

If you need a recap: Kyoya meets a reporter, Yuki Yamato at his brother's press conference. She stands out due to the fact that she spills coffee all over herself, and in a rare act of chivalry, he helps her. A few weeks later, Kyoya meets with Tamaki, who persuades Kyoya to be set up at several matchmaking dates. After surviving yet another pointless one, Kyoya bumps into Yuki, who greets him cheerfully. Kyoya has the strangest idea to now have Yuki become his "girlfriend" so he can get out of his matchmaking dates. This will, obviously, lead to several complications…

* * *

Chapter Three: The Shadow King and I

* * *

"Kyoya-san…I don't know what to say…"

Was what Kyoya expected to hear.

Instead, "Are you_ insane_?" was spat out in his face.

Along with a bit of orange juice.

Kyoya chuckled through his disgust. "Unfortunately, no, Yamato-san. I am perfectly sane, considering the fact that I am aware of how my mind functions. To the point, I understand this might be a ridiculous, outrageous request for you, but it would help myself out, and may provide some funds for yourself."

Yuki opened her mouth to further insult the man she had been revering not a moment ago, when Yun-chan's face popped up in her head. His sad little face. A face that couldn't smile because she couldn't afford therapy for him, which might not have been necessary if she had been able to spend more time with him, instead of slaving away at her job so she could afford the therapist and daycare and have the whole apartment instead of sharing with a boarder.

So Yuki swallowed her complaints and questioning on his mental state. Kyoya watched curiously as the woman in front of him hardened her expression and stared at him through those iron gray eyes.

"Kyoya-san," she said through gritted teeth, "I'll accept if you'll make a bargain with me."

_This is for you, Yun-chan. And for my dead sister. That bastard of a husband will never see what's coming._

* * *

In the privacy of his study, Kyoya chuckled. It seemed he had miscalculated. Perhaps he was becoming narcisstic. It was highly possible, considering Tamaki's influence. After all, how arrogant would someone have to be to think that someone they barely knew would jump for joy on the prospect of fake-dating him?

Arrogant rich bastards. Now, who had said that again?

Pushing his thoughts of Haruhi to the side, Kyoya mused on the conditions Yuki-san had laid out. Therapy session from the best therapist in the city, all to be paid by him. Payment for her apartment, daycare sessions, and a fee of 10,000 yen for any action required to be taken as a couple.

And the strangest request of all…

Kyoya opened his laptop and searched his files for a worker in his father's hospital. A man named Hagato Ren. Recently divorced, and also recently married. He smirked. No doubt to what had happened.

After a few typed comments showing the cold displeasure of Ohtori senior, Kyoya glanced in satisfaction at the reports scrolling up his screen. Hagato Ren would be let go from the hospital with a shattered reputation, disabling him of becoming part of any respectable company in Tokyo.

The ringing of his cellphone distracted him from further thoughts. Kyoya grimaced at the caller ID. Tamaki.

"What do you want?"

On the other end of the phone, the blonde winced at the cold cutting edge in the Shadow King's tone. "There's no need to be so upset with me, Kyoya. In fact, I should be the one upset. All of the girls called today telling me how lacking you were in propriety. I was shocked. What happened to the polite and attentive Kyoya of the host club?"

"He is only awakened under financial circumstances. These were not financial. If they wish to be involved with me romantically, they should know my habits as well as the fact that I am a reserved person."

"Whatever you say. The point is, those girls are acquaintances of mine. I never thought I would be saying this to you, of all people, but you have ruined several business ventures. Would it be so terrible to—"

"Have you heard from Haruhi lately?"

"Your uncanny ability to detect our communication makes me worried. Have you somehow fallen in love with Haruhi?"

"Talk nonsense in your sleep."

"If you have, I am sad to say that Haruhi has already declared her full love for me and therefore makes you the unfortunate love rival whom the female will never love. Ha!"

"You are an idiot. The reason I am asking is because I was thinking of having a get together with the entire host club, as well as with our female acquaintances."

"Only you would refer to the most important people in our lives as 'acquaintances.' Mori-sensei is married, so she is his _wife_. Honey-senpai and Hikaru have _fiancées_, and Kaoru has a _girlfriend_, soon to be fiancée."

"What about you and Haruhi? Would she be your girlfriend, fiancée, or wife?"

"She is already my girlfriend, will soon be my fiancée, and then my wife. Anyways, why the reunion? Honey-senpai will be getting married soon enough; we'll see each other at the wedding."

"I want to introduce Yuki to all of you."

"…_who_?"

"Yuki. Yamato Yuki. Unlike what you said, I am not a complete failure in the matters of heart."

"Matters of heart…you're not telling me you _found_ someone, Kyoya?"

"You make her sound like a lost object. I met her during one of those ridiculous dates you planned. She and I went for coffee, and one thing led to another. Now, you will tell the girls you have planned for me that I am now taken?"

"…arghlef."

"Tamaki?"

"…ha…ha…HAHAHA! This is momentous! The Demon Lord has finally fallen in LOVE! I can't believe it! I—"

"I will personally rip out your tongue if you continue yelling nonsense into the phone. Now, will you please tell the dates planned for me that I am no longer available?"

"Yes, yes, of course. When do you plan the reunion to be? Let's do it next week, on Wednesday. I'll host it at one of my hotels. Or would you prefer somewhere else? Perhaps a small restaurant? I know so many in New York. Haruhi and I—"

"Tamaki, _shut up_. Now, what is this about holding the reunion next Wednesday? I thought Haruhi wasn't due for another month."

"You know, Kyoya, sometimes you just astonish me. How can someone so terrifyingly clever be so stupid? _We_ will be the ones flying to New York. Haruhi will agree, undoubtedly, if I tell her it's an introduction of your secret girlfriend, and so will all the others."

Kyoya blanched. Take Yuki-san…all the way to New York? By next week?

If it had been anyone else, Kyoya was sure they would happily agree, one way or another. But with Yuki-san…

This would take some work.

"Er…alright. Next Wednesday. Email me the details. Oh, and isn't Haruhi in Boston? She said she was looking into an internship there."

"She switched to New York. Haha, you with a girlfriend! HA!"

Kyoya sighed as he ended the call. Considering it was Tamaki, it had gone well. He just wondered if the twins were mature enough to not snicker. Or, on that matter, for Honey-senpai to not ask awkward questions. What a thought.

The bespectacled man smiled to himself as he pictured Yuki-san's outraged face at his abrupt request. Who would've known that such a mild looking woman would've been able to be so angry? He just hoped she could withstand his friends.

But then again, it would be entertaining to see her blow up at Tamaki. He hadn't seen a spectacle like that since Haruhi left for the States.

* * *

Yuki trudged home with dark thoughts. Yun-chan…onee-chan…and that _bastard_…

"Yun-Yun! I'm home!"

She stepped cautiously into the apartment, when a rank smell hit her. What…

"Yun-chan?"

The smell got stronger as she neared the bathroom. Her face automatically contorted in disgust as she pushed the door open.

"Oh my…."

A sniveling pile sat crouched amidst excrement mixed with bleach and…

White pills.

Yuki stifled a cry as she squatted and cautiously reached a hand towards her nephew. "Yuuto…"

The little boy screamed. The well behaved, sad and quiet little boy who had lived with her for over three months was throwing a tantrum, in the middle of his own excrement.

"Why, why, WHY? Was I so bad? Did Oka-san and Otou-san hate me so much that they left me here with YOU? I told them I'd do better…I said I would get good grades and make friends, like they told me to! Why did Otou-san leave? Why did Oka-san leave? You're not my mother, you're not my mother…"

Yuki broke. Her tears fell, dropping with heavy thuds on the boy's head. His face, streaked with tears, looked up at her with an expression that should have crossed no four year old's face. Grief was stitched into his eyes, pooling over to stream down his cheeks. Yuki, gathering all of her strength, brushed it away and smiled.

"What are you talking about, Yun-chan? Your Oka-san didn't leave you because of anything you did. Neither did your…Otou-san. Come on, let's get cleaned up. I'm taking you to the amusement park tomorrow, how about that? If you want to go, you need a lot of sleep, you know. By the way, I met a really nice man today. He'll help us with a lot of stuff, like getting us our things from my old apartment, and—"

Her voice faltered. The boy had stopped crying, but it was as if all the sadness in the world had become embedded into him. He made no protest as she cleaned him, dressed him, and fed him a bowl of soup, spoonful by spoonful. He said nothing when she announced he would sleep with her that night, and merely watched as she spread out the sheets. He obediently lay down and closed his eyes. In a few moments, she heard a deep steady breathing. And it was only then that she broke down and wept.

* * *

"Hello? Yuki-san?"

"Kyoya-san, I have a favor to ask."

The man listened in amazement as she rattled off her request, her address, and a "please, can you please please help?"

"You want me to come tomorrow morning, pick up you and your nephew, and spend the day at an amusement park together? All to be paid by me?"

"Yes."

"And if I refuse, you say the deal will be null and void?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly makes you think that I'll accept? Surely you don't think that you're the only female I could ask to participate in this deal with me? There are many, and most of them are very enthusiastic, unlike you."

Kyoya grinned in satisfaction at the stuttering on the other line. Finally, after a big sigh, Yuki gritted out, "Alright. What do I have to do in return?"

Aha. Now it was going somewhere.

"You have a very tactical mind, Yuki-san. I only request that you accompany me to New York next week. I'll take care of everything, including matters at work. It will be a simple overnight trip, so no need to worry about putting things off."

The enraged silence that met this had Kyoya uncomfortably shifting in his chair. "Yuki-san?"

"Are. You. _Insane_?"

That seemed to be a choice phrase of hers.

"No. So, I'll see to it that our contract is nullified, yes? I'll cancel the therapist, the daycare at Ouran, and, of course, the new apartment—"

"New apartment? What new apartment?"

"I thought one of our deals was a new apartment. So, I'll put that off as well. How will you get to the amusement park tomorrow? Since, as you won't agree to my request, I won't be able to spend the day with you. Ah, one more thing. I'll have to rehire Hagato-san. He was a valuable employee after all."

Alright. That was it. Yuki gritted her teeth. A man she had taken to be extraordinarily courteous, intelligent, thoughtful, and otherwise perfect, seemed to have morphed into this arrogant bastard, who was also capable of making her reach the limit with her temper. It was true when they said chivalry was dead.

"Kyoya-san."

Her voice, cold and cutting as a winter day, sliced through his murmurs of lost riches. The man stifled a smile.

"Yes?"

"I'll agree to your request. Come tomorrow at nine."

The line went dead.

If Kyoya had been any less dignified, he would've released a crow of triumph. As it was, he couldn't stop the smirk.

Ha he had turned around at that moment, he would have seen his father peering in through the doorway. The man had an identical smirk as he observed his youngest son smiling to himself.

"Ah, so he is in love."

* * *

A/N: Wow, took a long time writing this. The love action starts from here, hehe. Let's see how Yuki will fare with two very depressing people.

Who's excited to go back to school? I know I'm not. I shudder as I look at the red circle around the date on my calendar. I'm putting this up to say that I'll be busy (of course) so my updates will be slower, if that's possible.


	4. Update

Hi, guys.

Many of you have been asking about updates and such on my stories…and I'm really sorry to say they're not coming anymore.

I'm really, very sorry, but life's becoming more and more hectic with school and people and personal matters, and I just don't have the time anymore to sit down and write. The people I've met on FF are understanding and brilliant, so I'm sure most of you will understand.

BUT.

(Here's the good news.)

I've decided to pass the torch. Those who liked reading my stories and want to see them continued (especially 10 Things), are free to volunteer to take over and write. You'll be continuing my stories in your own fashion, and writing them however you want. You're the author now!

I guess I could stage a mini-contest about this…to take over my stories, just PM me for my email and then send me the next chapter you would write for that particular story. You're allowed to submit for more than one story if you wish.

For more details, just ask! (private message, okay?)

Thanks for all the entertainment and fun FF has granted me. I may be coming back every now and then, maybe with a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure I'm retired now.

Bye!

**JL724**

(I will be keeping my account and stories open, so you guys can link back. And if you're really bored, feel free to talk to me, just by PM. They send emails to me, so I'll be able to get them. Thanks, everyone!)

P.S. Once we get past the whole "who'll be the author" thing, we'll discuss where you'll upload and the whole credit issues and all.


End file.
